Auch wenn du es leugnest
by Tenue
Summary: Harry muss erfahren, dass die Prophezeiung sein Schicksal schon vor langer Zeit besiegelt hat. Nun steht er allein vor der Aufgabe, die Welt zu retten.
1. Chapter 1

Der Anfang allen Übels

Prolog

"Ganz am Anfang war die Finsternis, undurchdringliche Schwärze. Alles war vollkommen und eins mit der Dunkelheit.  
Doch dann kam das LICHT. Es zerstörte das träge Schwarz und paarte sich mit ihm zu Schatten."

Der Anfang allen Übels

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Seit Sirius' Tod war die Zeit für mich stehen geblieben. Daran würde sich so schnell auch nichts ändern.  
Wieder einmal saß ich auf einer Bank bei einem kleinen Kinderspielplatz, der noch keine Bekanntschaft mit Dudders und seiner Gang gemacht hatte.  
Der Wind blies nur sanft und die Sonne strahlte erbarmungslos auf mich herunter. Zum Glück hatte ich mich eingekremt, sonst würde ich ab morgen mit einem Sonnenbrand durch die Gegend laufen. Das wäre sicher zu Freude Dudders'. Morgen würde auch noch Tante Magda zu Besuch kommen. Hoffentlich hat sie diesmal Rippers nicht dabei. Aber das wäre auch egal. Ich würde früh aufstehen, mich aus dem Haus schleichen und abends unbemerkt in meinem Bett verschwinden.

Hedwig kommt angeflogen

"Wo kommst du denn her? Hast du Post für mich?"  
Sie streckte mir ihren Fuß entgegen, an dem 2 Pergamentrollen festgebunden waren.

"Hey Harry!  
Hermine und ich wollen dich morgen mit Dad abholen, damit du nicht länger bei deinen verblö... Sorry, Hermine sagt, ich soll lieber nicht sehr freundliche Verwandten schreiben, aber ich finde, das ist nicht sehr passend!  
Also, egal, stell' dich drauf ein, dass wir so um 12 vor deiner Tür stehen.  
Bis morgen  
Gruß  
Ron, Hermine und der Rest"

Toll, dann muss ich Tante Magda gar nicht erst aus dem Weg gehen! Mal sehen von wem der nächste Brief ist.

"Du wirst dafür bezahlen, dass mein Vater wegen dir nach Askaban musste. Du bist so was von tot, wenn du dich überhaupt noch traust, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen! Ich werde dich fertig machen bis du winselnd auf den Knieen rutschst und mich um Gnade anflehst."

Oh, nette Post von Malfoy. Er hat doch tatsächlich seine Zeit, Pergament und Tinte dafür verschwendet um mich zu terrorisieren. Ich musste lächeln. Da bin ich doch glatt auf die Zugfahrt gespannt.

Am nächsten morgen

"POTTER! STEH AUF!"  
Ich habe aber gar keine Lust nach unten zu kommen, die Weasleys holen mich doch sowieso in 2 Stunden ab. Ups! Das hab ich ganz vergessen zu erwähnen. Ein weiteres mal musste ich grinsen.

Schwere polternde Schritte auf der Treppe zu Harrys Zimmer.

"WENN DU NICHT SO..."Onkel Vernon blickte einen bereits bekleideten lesenden Harrys verwirrt an.  
"Komm runter, du musst Petunia putzen helfen!"  
"Nein, muss ich nicht."  
Widerworte war Vernon in letzter Zeit von Potter nicht gewöhnt, was ihn schon wieder sprachlos werden ließ.  
"Außerdem werde ich abgeholt und komme dann auch erst nächsten Sommer wieder. Wie du siehst habe ich bereits gepackt." Damit war für mich die Sache gegessen, aber nicht für meinen Muggel- Onkel.  
"DAS IST MIT EGAL! DU GEHST JETZT SOFORT RUNTER UND..."  
"DESHALB MUSST DU NICHT GLEICH SCHREIEN.ICH sitze direkt vor dir." Und bevor mein Möchtegern- Onkel noch etwas erwidern konnte, war ich schon auf dem Weg zur Küche.

Die beiden letzten Stunden meines dies jährigen Dursley- Aufenthaltes durfte ich mit Rasen mähen, Küche putzen und jäten verbringen. Das einzig gute daran war, dass die Zeit so schneller verging. Tante Petunia beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit über, dass ich ja auch keine Flecken übersah oder eine ihrer Blumen ausriss.  
Da klingelte es an der Tür.  
"HARRY!"  
"JA!" Innerlich wurde mir leichter ums Herz. Endlich weg von hier. Diese 2 Wochen hatten mir schon gereicht.

Doch es sollte alles anders kommen, wie geplant

Im Flur in der geöffneten Haustür stand niemand anderes als mein meistgehasster Lieblingslehrer Severus Snape.  
Mein Mund stand weit offen.  
"Schließen sie ihren Mund, Potter oder es fliegt noch etwas hinein."  
Ich klappte ihn zu. Was um alles in Godric Gryffindors Namen machte Snape hier. Der schien ein Fragezeichen auf meiner Stirn zu sehen.  
"Sie sind wohl überrascht mich zu sehen, nun denn will ich sie auch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen(oder vielleicht doch :-), ich habe ihnen eine schlechte Nachricht zu überbringen."  
Was hatte ich auch anderes erwartet.


	2. Fountain of feelings

Fountain of feelings

"Die Weasleys(schon allein wie er diesen Namen aussprach, klang es wie eine Krankheit) wollten sie heute vor einer viertel Stunde abholen. Aber wie sie sehen sind sie nicht gekommen, sondern ich."  
Ja, dass sehe ich auch, du blöde alte Kellerassel, jetzt sag mir schon, warum sie nicht da sind!  
"Also, ich habe die große und wichtige Aufgabe vom Direktor bekommen, sie ins St. Mungos Hospital für unheilbar schwere Krankheiten einzuliefern."  
"WAS?"  
"Packen sie bitte ihre Sachen."  
"Sie sollen mich einliefern!"  
"Sagte ich einliefern? Oh, nun ich meine natürlich hin bringen." Doch Snape grinste immer noch so sadistisch.  
Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Für einen Moment hatte ich schon gedacht, Snape wäre auf Voldemorts Seite und würde mich ihm ausliefern.  
"Ich habe schon gepackt."  
"Gut dann können wir ja endlich gehen."  
Mit einem letzen Blick auf zwei erbarmungslosen Wochen im Haus der Dursleys kehrte ich Liguster Weg Nummer Vier den Rücken zu.  
Snape hatte ein Auto des Ministeriums organisiert und wir stiegen in den magisch vergrößerten Ford ein.

Nach einer kurzen Fahrt stand ich wieder vor dem Schaufenster mit den kaputten Puppen. In St. Mungo selbst roch es dieses mal eindeutig nach Heilkräutern. Es herrschte reger Betrieb und alle schienen irgendwie in Aufruhr zu sein.  
"Was ist denn hier los?"

Snape hatte während der Fahrt kein einziges Wort verloren und mich im Dunkeln gelassen.  
"Es gab einen Angriff der Todesser und.." Snape war gerade am Erklären als Tonks auf uns zukam.  
"Harry! Merlin sei Dank, dir ist nichts passiert." Sie umarmte mich fest.  
Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Dann werde ich wohl nicht mehr benötigt."  
"Nein. Dumbledore hat gesagt, du sollst zurück zu Harrys Haus."  
Snape machte kehrt, doch ich wurde von Tonks Formulierung abgelenkt.  
"Mein Haus?"  
"Hmm? Ach so, ja, Sirius hat sein Haus in seinem Testament dir vermacht. Aber darüber kann Dumbledore dich später ausführlich aufklären, wir müssen jetzt zur Heilstation. Komm!"  
Ich war total verwirrt. Meinen schweren Koffer nach mir herziehend trabte ich hinter Tonks her.  
Als sie aber die Tür zu einem Krankenzimmer öffnete, blieb mein Herz stehen.  
Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley und Hermine lagen da und bewegten sich nicht. Mad Eye Moody, Mrs Mc Gonnagal, Lupin und Kingsley Shaklebolt standen an ihren Betten.  
"Harry." Alle liefen auf mich zu.  
Doch mir stockte der Atem, das konnte doch nicht sein, dass alle...dann wurde nur noch alles schwarz um mich herum.

Als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, lag ich auch auf einem Bett, aber in einem anderen Zimmer. Lupin saß neben mir.  
"Geht's dir wieder besser?"  
Ich nickte nur schwach. Wie sollte es mir gut gehen, wenn alle meine Freunde im Krankenhaus lagen und Voldemort immer noch frei herum lief.  
"Kann ich kurz allein sein?" krächzte ich  
Lupin sah mich zweifelnd an, immerhin war ich zwei Wochen lang alleine gewesen, aber er stand trotzdem auf. "Wenn du etwas brauchst, berühr einfach den Stein, der neben dir auf dem Tisch liegt."

Wieder allein. Weinen konnte ich nicht. Depressiv ist schon kein Ausdruck mehr, um zu beschreiben, wie ich mich fühlte. Alles verschwand in einem schwarzen Loch, das Trauer, Wut und Angst verschluckte. Freude und Glück, ich wusste schon nicht mehr, was das bedeutete.

Ich verbrachte eine Nacht im Krankenhaus, aber das Krankenzimmer meiner Freunde betrat ich nicht mehr.

Am nächsten morgen fuhren Tonks und Mad Eye mit mir zum Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12. Dumbledore begrüßte uns in der Eingangshalle.  
"Mein lieber Harry." Sein Lächeln sah warmherzig aus. "Ich weiß, wie du dich im Moment fühlst, aber (woher verdammt, weiß er wie ich mich fühle, auch wenn er Legimens beherrscht.) du musst jetzt stark sein (Sie konnten mich nach Sirius Tod nicht trösten, also werden sie es jetzt auch nicht können). Du kannst hier nicht bleiben. Wenn du dich ein wenig ausgeruht hast, besprechen wir alles." Damit verschwand er im Unterhaltungsraum des Ordens.  
Ich stand wieder einmal einfach nur da bis alle in diesem Raum verschwunden waren. Daraufhin stieg ich die Treppe zu meinem alten Zimmer hoch.  
Ein Chudle Canon Poster von Ron hing noch an der Wand. Hier konnte ich auch nicht bleiben. Also stieg ich zu Sirius Zimmer hoch.

Dort roch es nach Seidenschnabel und nassem Hund.  
Plötzlich liefen meine Tränen in Strömen mein Gesicht hinunter und ich warf mich auf Sirius' Bett. Ich hatte das Gefühl als würde ich Stunden nur hier liegen und weinen. Mit einem Kissen erstickte ich meine Schreie, bis ich keine Kraft mehr hatte. Danach fühlte ich mich ausgetrocknet und schwach, aber auch irgendwie ein wenig erleichtert. Seelenruhig schlief ich ein.

Von der Aufregung, die im Haus herrschte, bekam ich nichts mit. Alle suchten mich verzweifelt und riefen nach mir. Sogar die Gemälde wurden aufgefordert ihren neuen Besitzer zu suchen. Phineas fand mich, aber hielt es nicht für nötig, dies Dumbledore mitzuteilen.

Abends begab ich mich dann wegen meinem knurrendem Magen in die Küche. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu mir um.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Harry! Wo hast du die ganze Zeit gesteckt?" Lupin sah mich fragend an  
Mrs Mc Gonnagal seufzte erleichtert.  
Tonks wischte sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge und Mad Eye machte einfach nur "Ts" und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hab die ganze Zeit geschlafen." Antwortete ich unschuldig.  
"Dumbledore erwartet sie im Verhandlungsraum." Kam es von Snape, der gerade die Küche betrat.

Zaghaft klopfte ich an die Tür.  
"Herein" Kam es gedämpft.  
Vorsichtig drückte ich die Klinke herunter.  
"Ah Harry. Setzt dich doch bitte." Dumbledore deutete auf den Chintz Sessel vor ihm.  
Ich glaubte, dass würde wohl eine lange Unterhaltung.


	3. Sirius letzte Worte

Sirius' letzte Worte

"Also Harry. Nachdem wir über die Prophezeiung gesprochen hatten, wollte ich dich erst einmal alles verarbeiten lasse, zumindest bis zum Ende der Sommerferien.  
Aber wie der Angriff auf unsere Ordensmitglieder und Freunde zeigt, kann ich dir keine Gnadenfrist mehr gewähren.Es tut mir sehr Leid. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir diese Last nehmen, der Retter der Welt sein zu müssen, aber..."Dumbledore stockte. Ihm blieb die Sprache weg und er musste hart schlucken. Es tat ihm so unendlich Leid, diesen Jungen so leiden zu sehen, der doch ein ruhiges Leben hätte haben müssen. Im Moment war aber niemanden Ruhe gewährt.  
"Um dich vorzubereiten, kannst du leider nicht mehr wie ein normaler Schüler behandelt werden, trotzdem werden wir es weiterhin versuchen. Nur musst du nun extra Unterricht erhalten."  
Oh nein. Noch eine Extra-Wurst. Das wird Malfoy freuen.  
Dumbledore bemerkte Harrys Resignation."Es wird niemand erfahren, dass du noch zusätzlichen Unterricht bekommst. Nur du und die jeweiligen Lehrer wissen es. Du wirst nicht nur Oklumentik(Bei diesem Wort horchte ich auf. Hieß das ich musste wieder mit Snape zusammen sitzen? Na super) sondern auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste speziell auf schwarze Magie fixiert wird dich Professor Lupin unterrichten."  
"Professor Lupin kommt wieder zurück?" Fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.  
Dumbledore lächelte zum ersten mal.  
"Ja. Und außerdem wirst du heute Abend an unsere Ordenssitzung teilnehmen."

Ich dachte das Gespräch wäre schon vorbei und wollte gerade zur Tür, als der Direktor den Kopf schüttelte. "Harry, da wäre noch etwas."  
Leicht enttäuscht und etwas angespannt setze ich mich wieder hin.  
"Du weißt, dass Sirius(Beim Klang dieses Namens verspürte ich einen kleinen Stich in meinem Herz) dir sein Haus vermacht hat?"  
"Tonks hat so etwas angedeutet." Milde interessiert, wartete ich, was Dumbledore noch so im Petto hatte.  
"Ich bin Sirius Blacks Testamentsvollstrecker und habe die Pflicht, dir seinen Nachlass zu übergeben und dies hier."  
Er schob Harry über den Tisch etwas zu.  
Es war ein Briefumschlag.  
Er war an "Harry Potter" adressiert. Langsam öffnete ich das Siegel und begann mit zitternden Händen, den Brief zu lesen.

"Lieber Harry,wenn du diesen Brief in den Händen hältst, bin ich tot.  
Trauere aber nicht so um mich. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht der Typ bin, der andere Leute gerne weinen sieht! ;-)  
Mir wäre es viel lieber, wenn du deinen Kopf hoch hebst, deinen Mut zusammen nimmst und Voldie mal einen fetten Arsxxtritt gibst, am besten noch einen von mir dazu, mit vielen Grüßen!  
Lass dich also nicht hängen, deine Freunde brauchen dich, denn du bist nun mal der Auserwählte.Niemand kann sich sein Schicksal aussuchen.  
Ich weiß, du schaffst das und ich werde immer bei dir sein in deinem Herzen und ich werde dich von oben beobachten.Dass ich dir das Haus vermache, ist das mindeste, was ich nach meinem Ableben tun kann. Damit du wenigstens zuerst mal ein anderes Zuhause hat, wenn du mit der Schule fertig bist.  
Aber ich hoffe doch, du lässt den Phönixorden trotzdem erst mal noch Unterschlupf bei dir finden.:-)  
Falls du mal wirklich nicht weißt, wie's weitergehen soll, wende dich an Remus. Er weiß einfach immer Rat. Du kannst ihm vertrauen. So, ich glaub mehr Tipps von einem alten Hund(;-) brauchst du nicht.

DEINSCHNUFFEL"

Ungeheuer gefasst faltete ich den Brief und steckte ihn wieder in den Umschlag. Albus hatte mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet, doch ich versteckte meine Emotionen gut. Das war das einzige, was ich die letzten Wochen gelernt hatte.  
"Ich gehe dann mal nach oben."  
Dumbledores Blick konnte ich in meinem Nacken spüren, doch ich ging ruhig hinaus.

Das Abendessen war schweigsam. Alle sammelten ihre Kräfte für das bevorstehende Treffen.


	4. Die Einsamkeit des lonesome riders

**Die schier unerträgliche Einsamkeit des lonesome riders**

Alle Ordensmitglieder, die aufgetrieben werden konnten, trafen sich im Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12.  
Ich saß abseits in einer Ecke, denn ich fühlte mich hier nicht zugehörig. Was sollte ich überhaupt hier? Spezial- Training. Schön und gut, aber die Lagerbesprechungen musste ich deswegen doch nicht mit verfolgen!  
Letztes Jahr wäre es mein größter Wunsch gewesen hier zu sitzen und gespannt zu verfolgen, wie sie Fallen für Voldemort stellten.  
Aber seit Sirius' Tod...es schmerzt. Keiner weiß, wie das ist, wenn alle Welt erwartet, dass man den mächtigsten Zauberer vernichtet.  
Ich weiß, dass viele hier auch Familie im Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord verloren hatten, aber auf niemanden lastete dieser Fluch einer Prophezeiung:  
Entweder stirbst du oder der Böse. Toll, was für Aussichten oder Chancen hatte ich überhaupt? Ein minderjähriger Zauberer, dessen Familie ausgerottet und Freunde im Koma in der Klinik lagen.  
Echt, der perfekte Held, dramatisch, tragisch und...verdammt noch mal, das ist zum Kotzen!

Ich hasse mein Leben.

Während Harry in Gedanken Selbsthass und Trauer verarbeitete, begann die Besprechung.

"Dürfte ich um Ruhe bitten?" Dumbledore schaute in die Runde. Als alle schwiegen, fuhr er fort.  
"Wie ihr seht, ist Harry nun auch anwesend, da es ja meistens um ihn und seine bevorstehende Aufgabe geht, hielt ich es für angemessen, ihn endlich einzuweihen."

Was redet der alte Kauz da eigentlich? Er redet jetzt doch nur so, um Mitleid zu heucheln! All die Jahre ließ er mich in einem Scheinzustand, als hätte ich eine Wahl, aber in Wirklichkeit, wusste doch dieser senile alte Sack doch längst, dass ich mein Leben geben müsste, um alle zu retten.  
Wütend funkelte ich aus meiner Ecke in Richtung Dumbledore.

"Voldemort hat seine größte derzeitige Truppe in Schottland postiert und wartet auf den Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Wahrscheinlich erhofft er sich, dass Harry ihn suchen würde. Aber.." Lupin wurde von Snape unterbrochen.  
"Der dunkle Lord hofft nicht", begann dieser düster "er weiß, dass Potter seinem angeborenen Heldensyndrom- Gen nicht wieder stehen kann und deshalb wartet er siegessicher auf..."  
"Sev, ich war noch nicht fertig." Sagte Lupin freundlich, aber bestimmt." Ich war gerade dabei..."  
"Deine langen Reden bringen uns auch nicht weiter, Moony, wir müssen handeln oder es wird zu spät sein.  
Wenn wir etwas gegen die wachsende Zahl an Todessern..." Snape redete sich in Rage, doch Dumbledore bedeutete ihm ruhig zu bleiben.  
"Severus. Sobald Harrys Ausbildung.."

Ab da hatte ich leine Lust mehr zu zuhören. Was interessierte mich, was mit meiner Ausbildung war. Ich musste sie so oder so durchstehen, weder würde Voldemort sich freiwillig ergeben noch würde Ich das alles sowieso überleben. Ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen verschwand ich aus dem Raum. Unbemerkt verschwinden konnte ich wenigstens, aber bei meinem "Kampf" würde mir das sicher leine Lorbeeren einbringen :-)

Die nächsten paar Tage waren einfach nur träge und langweilig, denn wieder einmal schien keine Zeit zu vergehen. Nur Erwachsene um mich herum, die entweder nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt waren(das war mir ja auch recht), aber die andere Sorte machte sich dauernd Sorgen um meinen fast autistischen Zustand.  
Was erwarteten die denn?  
Sollte ich etwa vor Freude hüpfen, dass ich einen übermächtigen Gegner besiegen musste, sonst würde die Welt in eine nie da gewesene Finsternis stürzen? Bin ich Spiderman, Superman, Batman oder sonst wer?  
Nein ich Harry Potter, der dämlicherweise überlebte!Erst langsam begriff ich, was für eine riesen Verantwortung auf mir lag, was für ein Erwartungsdruck das war und diese unendliche Last begann mich langsam zu zerquetschen.  
Lupin bemühte sich in den ersten Stunden, in denen er mir die schwarze Magie näher brachte, sich zusammen zu reißen, doch ich konnte seinen Schmerz deutlich spüren. Er vermisste Sirius.  
"Also, zuerst möchte ich dir eine kleine Einleitung zu schwarzer und weißer Magie geben."

Na solange es nicht wieder damit endet, dass Voldemorts und mein Schicksal schon seit anbeginn der Zeit feststeht. Dieser Sarkasmus wurde langsam mein Markenzeichen, irgendwie färben die kleinen Gefechte mit Malfoy nach all den Jahren doch ab.

"Ganz am Anfang war die Finsternis, undurchdringliche Schwärze. Also nur eine Masse, die zwar Wärme ausstrahlte und pulsierte, aber nur für sich selbst existierte. Doch dann kam das Licht und zerstörte die Vollkommenheit, die Einheit und Perfektion der Finsternis. Die Dunkelheit konnte ihre Macht nicht länger aufrechterhalten und musste sich mit dem blendenden Weiß vermischen oder aufgeben und sich ganz weit in die tiefste Ritze verziehen. So entstanden die Gegensätze: schwarz und weiß. Das ist auch der Grund, warum schwarze Magie so anziehend wirkt, sie ist nun mal die ursprünglichere Magie. Sie ist weder alt noch jung, denn sie existierte schon immer. Doch sobald weiße Magie ihren Weg kreuzt, verliert sie ihre vollkommene Kraft und könnte sogar endgültig besiegt werden."  
Wow, das klang zwar wie "Es war einmal vor langer Zeit" aber trotzdem irgendwie spannend.  
"Und wie geht's jetzt weiter? Ich meine, dann hätte Voldemort doch schon längst besiegt werden können, oder?"  
Irgendwo war doch ein Harken!"Tja, so einfach ist das leider nicht Harry..."  
Ich hätte es mir denken können, jetzt hänge ich am Harken!  
"Die Magie, die wir alle hier praktizieren, ist die so genannte ,graue Magie'."  
"Und was hat das jetzt mit Voldemort und mir zu tun?"  
"Voldemort ist so etwas, wie die Reinkarnation der ursprünglichen schwarzen Finsternis, die gerne wieder ihren Platz in der Welt beanspruchen würde, um es nett auszudrücken."  
"Und ich? Welche Rolle spie...Nein! Jetzt sag nicht, dass..."  
"Doch, es tut mir Leid, aber durch die Prophezeiung und Voldemorts Zeichen (er deutete auf Harrys Narbe) ist es sicher, dass du die Reinkarnation der weißen Magie bist."

Das war also ein weiterer Grund warum mich Voldemort nicht so einfach als Baby töten konnte.

"Und was genau bedeutet das jetzt für mich?"  
"Dass du zuerst einmal die wirkliche Macht Voldemorts kennen lernst und dann deine eigene, die noch tief in dir schlummert."  
"Aber ich dachte, alle Magie die wir benutzen ist ,graue Magie'? Wie willst du mir dann..."  
Lupin lächelte "Ja, selbst Dumbledore könnte dir schwarze Magie nicht zeigen, aber du weißt doch was ein Denkarium ist, oder?" Mit einem Zwinkern schwang er seinen Zauberstab und ein Tisch erschien, auf dem eine schwere Mamorschale lag, aus der Nebel aufstieg und sich in Strudeln bewegte.Lupin trat einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu und berührte den Nebel mit seinem Zauberstab, wobei er die Augen schloss, um sich zu konzentrieren.  
Nach einer Weile öffnete er sie wieder und bezeichnete Harry an die Schale ran zu treten und hinein zu sehen.  
"Action." meinte Lupin mit einem grimmigen Grinsen.


	5. Die ,wahre' Macht der schwarzen Magie

**Die ,wahre' Macht der schwarzen Magie**

Lupin und Harry traten gleichzeitig an die Schale und schauten tief hinein.  
Ich spürte wieder einmal dieses vertraute Ziehen am Bauchnabel und prompt fand ich mich in einem Strudel aus Farben wieder. Bis wir ,landeten'.  
Wir standen vor dem Fuchsbau.  
"Was bedeutet das? Was hat der Fuchsbau mit schwarzer Magie zu tun." Verwirrt sah ich meinen Professor an.  
Doch Lupin starrte auf etwas hinter dem Haus, seine Augen waren glasig und es spiegelte sich ein feuchter Schimmer darin. "Wir müssen hinter das Haus." Seine Stimme klang sehr belegt.  
Langsam umrundeten wir das Weasley zu Hause.  
Es standen zwei große Tische im Garten und alle Weasleys und Hermine aßen schweigend ihr Abendbrot. Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an den Abend vor der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft. Man das war auch schon wieder zwei Jahre her.  
Trotzdem verstand ich immer noch nicht, warum wir hier waren. Bis plötzlich...  
"Was? Wer? Professor?"  
Lupin starrte nur an die Stelle, an der das Licht ausgegangen schien. Als wäre ein Teil der Landschaft mit schwarzer Tinte übermalt worden.  
Ängstlich schaute ich Lupin an, aber er rührte sich immer noch nicht.  
Der schwarze Fleck aber bewegte sich sehr wohl, nämlich auf die Weasleys zu.  
"Was verdammt noch mal ist das?"  
"Das, Harry (endlich sprach er wieder) ist die pure schwarze Magie."  
"Aber das hieße ja..." Harrys Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen der Erkenntnis.  
"Voldemort" Die Stimme des Werwolfs war nur noch ein Flüstern.

Nun bemerkten meine Freunde auch, dass etwas auf sie zukam. Charlie, Bill und Mr Weasley hatten schon ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt und Mrs Weasley und Percy brachten die anderen rein und räumten die Tische aus dem Weg.  
"Was willst du hier?" Mr Weasleys Stimme war nur das Echo einer Erinnerung, doch ich konnte die leise Schwingung von Angst darin hören.  
Voldemort wurde mit jedem Schritt, den er näher kam, leichter zu erkennen.  
Jedoch, irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.  
Er sah nicht mehr aus wie ein Skelett mit roten Schlitzen als Augen. Sondern er wirkte fülliger, durch das Schwarz, das ihn umgab wie einen Mantel aus pulsierendem Nebel. Seine Augen waren wie zwei finstere schwarze Löcher, die alles um sich herum aufsaugten.  
Auf seinem Rücken entfaltete sich ein riesiges Paar von Flügeln mit rabenschwarzen Federn, die im verbliebenen Mondschein glänzten.Er ging immer weiter auf die drei Weasleys zu. Was würde geschehen?Percy kam aus dem Haus, um seinem Vater und seinen Brüdern bei zu stehen.  
Plötzlich hob der dunkle Lord seinen Arm. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand. Aber der wabernde Nebel um ihn herum verdichtete sich in seiner geöffneten Faust bis eine Art Energieball entstand."Was ist da los?" Meine Stimme klang unwirklich, ich konnte die Energie förmlich spüren.  
"Wo ist Potter?" Diese drei Worte kamen aus einer Ferne, als würde Voldemort direkt aus der Hölle sprechen.  
Nun war es an den Weasleys zu schweigen. Aber anstatt wütend zu werden grinste er.  
Das wirkte vielleicht gruselig.  
"Ihr glaubt, ihr hättet eine Chance gegen mich?" Ein höhnisches Lachen verschluckte alle anderen Geräusche der Nacht. Es klang jedoch anders als auf dem Friedhof, als er wieder erstanden war.Voldemort schleuderte den Energieball auf Bill. Dieser erschuf einen Schutzschild. Die Kugel prallte aber nicht ab, sondern dehnte sich und bedeckte den kompletten Schutzschild. Es sah aus, als saugte sie an dem Schutzschild.  
Ich traute meinen Augen kaum, die Kugel schrumpfte!  
Mr Weasley sah geschockt zu der wabernden Kugel bis diese vollends verschwunden war.  
Wieder dieses Höhnische Lachen.  
Bill lag auf der Erde und rührte sich nicht mehr.  
"Bill!" Arthur rannte auf seinen Sohn zu, doch Voldemort schleuderte einen weiteren Ball auf ihn zu.  
Sofort sprang Percy dazwischen, um seinen Vater zu retten. Der schwarze Rundkörper umgab ihn und ließ nach ein paar Sekunden einen weiteren Weasley bewusstlos am Boden liegen.  
"NEIN!" Mr Weasley war rot vor Zorn und schleuderte einen Unverzeihlichen in Richtung des dunklen Lords. Dieser fing den Fluch in der Luft und zerquetschte ihn in der Hand.  
"Das nützt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr!" Lachend erschuf Voldemort gleich zwei weitere seiner tödlichen Geschosse.  
Mrs Weasley und der Rest kamen plötzlich aus dem Haus. Nein, warum sind sie nicht drin geblieben, er wird sie noch alle...  
Immer wieder erschuf die Reinkarnation der ursprünglichen Magie nun Energiebälle bis sie alle erwischt hatte. Am Ende fing er an zu Lachen, dass es einem eine Gänsehaut gab. Dann verschwand er.  
"Wa..wa..was...?" Ich war geschockt.  
"Harry, sie sind nicht tot, aber..." Auch Lupin war noch von dieser Szene ergriffen  
"Was war das für eine ,Macht', dass ich sie noch gespürt habe, obwohl es nur eine Erinnerung war?"  
"Das war die ,Wahre' schwarze Magie. Voldemort hat allen ihre magische Energie entzogen. Sie leben zwar noch, doch wenn du ihn nicht besiegst, werden sie aus ihrem Koma ähnlichen Zustand nie wieder erwachen können."  
Bitte was?  
"Gibt es denn keine andere Möglichkeit...?"  
"Harry, Voldemort entzieht ihnen die Energie, um sie für sich selbst zu speichern. Er kann ihre Magie nicht zerstören, doch wenn er sie von unseren Freunden trennt, ..."  
"Er bewahrt sie also auf?"  
"So etwas in der Art..."  
"Aber warum suchen wir dann nicht einfach diesen Ort, an dem er die Energien lagert?"  
"Es ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst."  
Das ist es doch nie, oder?  
"Stell dir ein Gefäß vor, in dem ein Glühwürmchen eingeschlossen ist. Das Gefäß ist nach außen hin völlig abgedichtet und schwarz. Es lässt den Schimmer nicht durch."  
Und was soll mir dieses Bild sagen?  
"So ist es mit Voldemort."  
"Er speichert die Energie in sich selbst?"  
"Genau."  
Nachdenklich setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe. Müdigkeit kroch in mir hoch. Das war alles zu viel für mich.  
"Du weißt, dass nicht alles schwarz und weiß oder grau ist."  
Was sollte das nun wieder? Eine Moralpredigt? Hoffnung? So etwas gibt es in meinem Leben nicht!  
"Je mehr sich Zauberer und Hexen mit jeweils der ,wahren' weißen oder schwarzen Magie beschäftigten, desto mehr nähern sie sich mit ihrer Magie diesen. Dumbledores Magie zum Beispiel ist nicht einfach grau, sondern fast weiß. Deshalb fürchtet Voldemort ihn."  
"Er fürchtet, dass Dumbledore die Reinkarnation ist?"  
"Ja. Das war bisher noch unser einziger Trumpf, unser letztes Ass im Ärmel sozusagen.  
Wenn Voldemort erfährt, dass du es bist...Du siehst, was mit den Weasleys und Hermine passiert ist.  
Er wird dich zwar nicht töten können, aber außer ihm, seinen Gefolgsleuten und dir wird es niemanden mehr auf diesem Planeten geben.  
"Na das warn ja mal tolle neue Ansichten. Ich wusste doch, wäre ich besser gar nicht erst mit Snape gegangen.  
"Ich denke für heute reicht es erst mal." Er ließ das Denkarium verschwinden und sah Harry mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln an.  
Teilnahmslos schwang ich mich in mein Bett bis mich Tonks zum Abendessen bat.In dieser Nacht träumte ich von den Ereignissen aus dem Denkarium und fand mich selbst gegenüber Voldemorts wieder.  
"Ich krieg dich, Potter" Und wieder dieses grässliche Gelächter.Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf.  
Was musste ich eigentlich noch alles ertragen?


End file.
